movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Chima Movie
The Lego Chima Movie is a 2022 American 3D computer-animated fantasy drama science fiction film produced by Illumination and released by Universal Pictures. Based on the Lego Legends Of Chima toy line, the film features an ensemble voice cast that consists of Billy Crystal, Dakota Fanning, Billy Eichner, Seth Green, Asa Butterfield, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Ben Foster, Jason Alexander, Thomas Haden Church, Mark Ruffalo, Brian Cummings, Jennifer Garner, Bob Joles, and Hayden Rolence. It is the first Lego movie from Illumination. The film was released theatrically in the United States on February 13, 2022. It has grossed over $800 million worldwide on a $137 million budget, becoming the second highest-grossing original film from Illumination. Upon release, The Lego Chima Movie received critical acclaim for its animation, visual style, and vocal performances. Cast * Billy Crystal as Laval, A Crown Prince Lion * Dakota Fanning as Eris, A Princess Eagle * Billy Eichner as Cragger, A Prince Crocodile * Seth Green as Worriz, A Prince Wolf * Asa Butterfield as Razar, A Prince Raven * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Rogon, A Prince Rhino * Ben Foster as Gorzan, A Prince Gorilla * Jason Alexander as Bladvic, A Prince Bear * Thomas Haden Church as Fluminox, A 10,000 year old Phoenix * Mark Ruffalo as Sir Fangar, A 10,000 year old Sabre-Toothed Tiger * Brian Cummings as Tormak, A 10,000 year old Tiger * Jennifer Garner as Li'Ella, A 10,000 year old Lion, and Laval's Love Interest * Bob Joles as Lagravis, A King Lion, Laval's Father and Lavertus's Brother * Hayden Rolence as Flinx, A 10,000 year old Phoenix, Son of Fluminox * Kim Jung Hyun as King Crominus, A King Crocodile, Cragger and Crooler's Father and Queen Crunket's Husband * Zoey Deutch as Queen Crunket, A Queen Crocodile, Cragger and Crooler's Mother and King Crominus's Wife * Anna Friel as Crooler, A Princess Crocodile, Cragger's Sister and King Crominus and Queen Crunket's Daughter * Jimmy Kimmel as Plovar, A Dentist Plover * Mel B as Rinona, A Princess Rhino, and Rogon's Sister * Val Kilmer as Lavertus / ShadoWind, A Speedorz Lion, Lagravis's Brother and Laval's Uncle * Tony Hale as Vardy, A 10,000 year old Vulture * Ian McKellen as Icebite, A 10,000 year old Polar Bear * Evan Rachel Wood as Maula, A 10,000 year old Mammoth * Luke Wilson as Motrott, A 10,000 year old Mammoth * Nick Kroll as Mungus, A 10,000 year old Mammoth * Derek Stephen Prince as Dom de la Whoosh, a 10,000 year old Peacock * BD Wong as Lundor, A 10,000 year old Leopard Production After the final episode of Chima, WAG decided to make a film based on the show. Production began on April 8, 2020. On May 4, 2020, Billy Crystal, Dakota Fanning, Billy Eichner, Seth Green, Asa Butterfield, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Ben Foster, Jason Alexander, and Bob Joles were cast. On July 5, 2020, Thomas Haden Church, Hayden Rolence, Jennifer Coolidge, and Mark Ruffalo joined the film. Chris McKay joined in for directing duties. On October 13, 2020, it was set to release on February 13, 2022. On April 12, 2021, Henry Jackman composed the score. A first trailer was released on August 3, 2021. A second trailer was released on November 5, 2021. A final trailer was posted on December 2, 2021, in front of The Lego Worlds Movie. Transcript The Lego Chima Movie/Transcript Trailer transcripts The Lego Chima Movie/Trailer transcripts Trailer Music * Off To See The World - Lukas Graham Home Media The Lego Chima Movie was released on DVD on May 27, 2022. Category:2022 films Category:LEGO Movies Category:Fantasy films Category:Science-Fiction films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated movies Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Films Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Brothers Animation Category:Warner Animation Group